A Truly Painful Experience
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Christa was raped by Karl, it was a horrible thing to remember. However, something like that isn't so easy to forget. Rated M for non-con/rape and dark themes. Cover Image does not belong to me. (I'm really regretting making this, i'm sorry Christa)


**I...am...the devil. I am the devil, for even considering this! What..is...WRONG WITH ME! It's not like I haven't made a rape fic before but...I just think. I crossed the line on this one so...I am so sorry for this. Anyway *Takes out a list* let's read this again, shall we. Rated M for Dark themes, bad language, dubcon (Rape). Warning: Possible bad grammar. Story told from Christa's POV. *Throws away the list* Okay...read on. I pray for you sir**

* * *

It has been exactly one month since I was kidnapped by KarlHeinz, forced to marry him, and thrown into a cell. It's dark, cold, and lonely. KarlHeinz is the King of all vampires and he has two other wives, Cordelia and Beatrix. Beatrix seems to be the only one who shows me any sort of kindness. Cordelia likes to come to my cell just to hurt me physically and mentally. I hate being here, I just want to go home.  
Suddenly I hear the sound of a door opening and footsteps that snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't know who it was till a candle was lit, lighting the dark room. It was Karl, with a smirk on his face. "Hello, my dear~ I do hope you are enjoying yourself in there." He greeted me. I began shivering, seeing the smirk on his face. I couldn't say anything to him, all my words were caught in my throat. All I could do was move back, away from the bars. Karl then opened the door to my cell and walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Now, Now, my sweet rose~ There is nothing to be afraid of." He said as he walked towards me. As he walked forward, I continued to move back till I hit the wall behind me. Tears threatened to run down my face as Karl kneeled down to me and placed his hand under my chin. "My beautiful white rose...I love you." He said, in a gentle yet cold voice. He moved his head to my neck and began kissing it. I immediately tensed up, it felt uncomfortable as he kissed all over my neck. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck. My eyes widen as I heard Karl gulping down something. He was...drinking my blood.

I shrieked and managed to shove him away. I quickly covered my neck, not caring if my glove would have blood stains. Karl was on his back before he sat up and glared at me, his red eyes began glowing. "That wasn't very nice Christa.." He said, coldly before standing up and walking up to me. He immediately grabbed me by my hair and slapped he slapped me, I fell to the side, my hair fall down as my frilly hair band was taken out of my hair. I covered the cheek Karl slapped and tears rolled down my face. Suddenly, I looked up to see Karl on top of me as he made me lay on my back. "Young ladies need to learn their place." He said.  
He kissed me roughly, immediately shoving his tongue in my mouth. I struggled as he held me against his chest. I kicked and tried to push him away. Once he pulled away he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me back onto the ground, making me yell from the pain. My head was now in immense pain and I was sure there would be a huge bump on it. "I see you're eager for me to make love to you~" He said, moving down to my ear and nibbling it. I began crying, he was going to rape me and I couldn't do anything about it. "Please don't do this!" I sobbed. "Why would I do that~? I know you want me Christa and I know I want you. Do you have any idea how many years you have teased me with your beauty. I will not stop, I finally have you and I plan to keep you till you are broken." He said, chuckling darkly and running his fingers through my hair. He quickly ripped off my dress, I felt a sudden breeze which gave me goosebumps. I screamed and thrashed around as he kept me down, removing my gloves and shoes, leaving me in just panties. "Do I have to remove that precious vocal box of yours." He threatened. I stopped screaming and just began whimpering. I felt Karl's breath on my chest as he moved down my body, admiring it. "Everything about you is gorgeous Christa. You're truly an angel sent from god to me." He said, he laid kisses down my body. It wasn't too bad, it somewhat felt good before he bit into my chest. I shrieked as he drank a little of my blood. "And your blood...is simply divine. Why can't you see how much I love you, my white rose?" He asked before kissing down my stomach. I kept whimpering as tears rolled down my face.

I then felt Karl remove my last article of clothing. I tried to cover my face with my hands before Karl pinned them down. He scanned my body with his eyes before blushing lightly. "Christa...you are a goddess. Truly beautiful." He moaned before kissing me again. I whimpered into his mouth, still scared. His compliments, his kisses, everything he was doing felt gross. I hated this so much but I couldn't fight back, he was too strong. He soon pulled away and moved to my inner thighs. I felt his fingers against my entrance and I shrieked. "You do not want this? Then why are you so wet for me?" He asked, licking his lips. He moved down and licked up my leg. I began crying again, feeling his tongue. "Do not worry my sweet. You won't be like Cordelia or Beatrix. This will truly be consensual sex." He said, his lips pressed against my ankle. "I don't want this...Please stop!" I begged. He placed my legs over his shoulders and undid his pants. He also unbuttoned his shirt a little and moved down to me. He grabbed my wrist and placed my hand against his chest, he felt like ice.

"Be prepared, darling." He whispered before I felt him enter inside me. I screamed. It felt horrible, extremely painful. Karl kept my legs still. He laughed darkly. "Don't tell me, I am the one who has taken your innocence~?" He asked. He was sadly correct. I was a virgin...till now. He smirked wide. "I am truly honored I could be the one to take you~!" He said, happily. He gave me no more time to adjust before thrusting into me. I cried, it hurt so much, the pain was unbelievable. Every thrust he gave made it worse. I covered my eyes with my arms and just kept crying. I felt Karl's lips against mine as he thrusted faster. Every cry I managed to give, Karl swallowed them happily. He soon pulled away from the kiss and held me close, thrusting harder. I clawed his back as hard as I could, hoping he would stop. He grinned from ear to ear and moaned. "You're a scratcher, hm~? How delightful~" He moaned. I had no idea the king of vampires was a masochist, it made my situation even worse.

He suddenly pulled out of me, I was thankful. Till I was forced on my hands and knees, being pulled up by my hair. I gritted my teeth. "I believe this is a better position, don't you think, my love?" He asked before slamming back into me. It hurt just as much as the first time he thrusted into me. I hide my face in the floor as tears poured down my face. He thrusted mercilessly in and out of me, I could hear him moan in pleasure while I cried in pain and fear. This was horrible. He began pounding into me which made me scream. I felt his breath on my ear. "I am so close my sweet~" He whispered. I shivered in disgust. Unfortunately, I felt close as well. There was a knot in my stomach that was getting tighter and tighter. We changed positions again and I was suddenly on his lap, my back against his chest. He grabbed my hips and began pounding into me again. I screamed, the knot in my stomach was getting tighter again, to the point it hurt. "I know you are close as well, my dear. Shall we release together~?" He moaned into my back. I wanted to say no but I was unable to due to my screams. I couldn't hold it anymore and I released. Karl moaned, releasing at the same time I did. I felt his juices fill me up.

I shivered as I managed to push myself up and fall onto the ground. I crossed my legs tightly and cried. I looked back at Karl who was sweating and panting, he looked like he was in pure ecstasy. He soon zipped his pants and buttoned his shirt. He crawled up to me and kissed my cheek. "That felt amazing my love. I told you, that was consensual sex, true love making. I love you so much." He said, planting kisses all over my cheek and neck. I was too weak to move, I just whimpered. He kissed me once last time before getting up and walking to the door to my cell. "Let's do it again soon, my white rose~" He said before I watched him leave the cell and soon, leave the room. I covered my face and sobbed my heart out. I was violated, humiliated, and he thought that was 'consensual sex'? 'True love making'!? All I felt was pain. I looked up at the window of my cell to see the moonlight. "God...why must I suffer...is it because I am not human...?" I asked, quietly.

"...Someone...anybody...kill me please..."

* * *

**You have permission to slap me/kick me out of the fandom. I AM THE DEVIL AND/OR I AM GOING TO HELL! I'm sorry Christa, forgive me *Hugs Christa tightly* Well, i'm going to go sulk and curse at myself...**  
**...Bye. And sorry about this ;w;**


End file.
